


The Delphinium Debacle

by dumbofheart



Series: Flowers Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Human Krolia (Voltron), Idiots in Love, In honor of my friendship with Ange, Keith and Lance are lowkey on their first date, Keith is telling Lance his parents' love story, Keith's father is Korean-American, Krolia is Korean-Mexican, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, delphiniums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbofheart/pseuds/dumbofheart
Summary: In the beginning, there was another pair of fools, and another misunderstanding involving flowers.





	The Delphinium Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the delphinium story. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

“So this is cozy.”

 

Keith huffed out a laugh. Lance made a mental note to get him to do that as often as possible, because all the angles of Keith’s face softened when he smiled slightly like that, especially when it was combined with him looking briefly to the ground. It was shy, almost. And really, really cute. Honestly, Lance had already been swooning from Keith agreeing to pay for their coffee; this was just the cherry on top. He was doomed.

 

They sat across from each other in the small booth, which  _ was _ actually very cozy. They took a moment to sip at their drinks and take in their surroundings. Lance’s leg bounced up and down in nervous excitement, and he decided to do what he did best - make conversation.

 

“So come on, I was promised a story.” He leaned forward eagerly.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t promise anything, actually. Not even a pinkie swear.” He took another sip of his coffee.

 

Lance opened his mouth to argue, then shut it as a better idea came to mind. Keith had all of five seconds to look smug before Lance smirked at him and said, “You’re right, I guess. But then that means you just wanted to pay for a lowkey date with a cute guy. That’s really flattering, Keith.” He fluttered his eyelashes.

 

Keith blushed and Lance internally sighed. This boy just got cuter and cuter.

 

“You’re not  _ that _ cute -”

 

“So it was my charming personality that drew you in -”

 

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Keith huffed. Lance giggled and waved a hand in the air.

 

“Yes, but you’re definitely going to have to tell me more about how you’re helpless to my charm.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Ok. The way my dad told it, they had been friends for a while…”

 

* * *

 

Kai Yang had only known Krolia Cecilia Park-Lopez for half a year, but it was one of those friendships that felt like it stretched for half a century. They spent almost all their time together, they had shared a multitude of life stories and anecdotes, and so he was pretty confident that he knew how Krolia acted when she had a crush - and right now, all signs pointed to his feelings being completely and totally requited.

 

After processing how insanely lucky he was, he started forming a plan. Krolia wasn’t the sort to appreciate big, public gestures, and he wasn’t either, but...he was a romantic at heart. He wanted to do something more than just walking up to her and saying, “You and me. Date?” (That could be saved for Plan B, just in case he couldn’t come up with anything else. She’d probably be more than fine with it.)

 

* * *

 

Lance raised his hand. Keith gave him a flat stare before giving another one of those adorable huffs of laughter and saying, “Yes?”

 

Lance grinned. “Quick observation. I’m guessing that while you can appreciate romance, you’re more like your mom?”

 

Keith waggled his eyebrows. “You’ll just have to wait and see. Now let me keep telling the story.”

 

“Wait, you can’t just -!”

 

“Okay, so he wanted to come up with a cute way to ask her out and…”

 

* * *

 

The perfect idea came to him one day when he and Krolia passed by a flower shop on their way to Starbucks. She made a comment on how most florists weren’t well versed on the language of flowers despite what cheesy rom-coms would have you believe, and suddenly he knew what he could do.

 

Krolia was absolutely in love with flowers and their meanings; she always talked about how when she finally got her own place, she’d make sure to have space for even just a small garden. If the woman wasn’t so dead set on being a CIA agent, she could easily make a thriving career based around floristry and gardening.

 

Now all Kai had to do was a little research - and then he could woo his lady.

 

* * *

 

“Your dad sounds like he was a cool guy. Very suave.”

 

“...Thanks?”

 

“I’m not saying I would have gone for him, I’m just  _ saying _ -”

 

“Nope, don’t need to hear this!”

 

“I was  _ trying _ to compliment your lineage or whatever, sit back down already and keep talking.”

 

* * *

 

Normally, he’d go as all-out as he could while still keeping his gesture small enough to please someone as reserved as Krolia, but...bouquets weren’t free. And bouquets with different kinds of flowers were more expensive than smaller ones with only one type of flower.

 

The thing was, he was saving up to buy a car, because Krolia had her badass motorcycle, but sometimes you absolutely  _ needed _ a car - getting caught in the rain while riding on a motorcycle was  _ not _ fun - and ok, maybe he was kind of toying with the idea that having a car was an indication that he was a steady kind of guy, very reliable, despite the fact that he wanted to be a firefighter and therefore would be risking his life all the time.

 

Whatever. The point was, a car was necessary for his future.

 

But he still wanted to show that he cared, so after a lot of deliberation, he decided he’d buy a cute little bouquet of delphiniums. According to the internet, delphiniums spoke of everything Krolia: her big heart, how fun and freeing and joyous it was to be with her, and most importantly - they indicated “ardent attachment.”

 

What could he say, he was a man in love.

 

Now all that was left was giving her the flowers and hope that she’d say yes.

 

* * *

 

“Ok but -”

 

“Oh my  _ God.” _ Keith rolled his eyes.

 

Lance flapped a hand in annoyance. “Curiosity is supposed to be  _ encouraged, _ Keith.” The man in question heaved a sigh, which Lance took as a signal to keep talking. “I’m just wondering - why wouldn’t she have said yes? You’re saying he knew her well, and that he was sure of her feelings. So...what gives?”

 

Keith gave him a flat stare. “You can know someone really well and still not be able to predict everything they might feel, you know. Humans are mysterious that way.”

 

“Ooh, are you trying to tell me that you’re the mysterious bad boy and that you have layers? Was that, like, a subtle attempt at a Shrek reference? If the answer is yes, my heart is already yours.” Lance propped his chin on one hand and batted his eyelashes.

 

Keith scoffed. “No, you - you  _ weirdo; _ no to all of that. I’m just telling you ‘what gives.’” He made forceful air quotes. “And anyway, just because you like someone doesn’t mean you’re into dating.  _ No I’m not trying to send you a subtle message with that. _ ” Lance closed his mouth and pouted. Keith resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. “If I want to tell you something, I’ll just tell you, straight up. Can I keep going now?”

 

Lance pointed his nose in the air and haughtily sniffed. “Yes, you may go on.”

 

* * *

 

Kai was a man in love, but he wasn’t reckless. No way was he going to go to Krolia’s house,  _ where her parents were, _ and ask her out there. He liked being alive and his soul not crushed into thousands of pieces, thank you very much.

 

The only way to do this properly and keep his soul intact was to surprise her as she was coming out of her last class of the day. This meant that he had to skip  _ his _ last class of the day, but, well, no one said love was convenient.

 

He waited by an empty stretch of wall across from the classroom door, alternately bouncing on the balls of his feet and leaning against the wall. He held the flowers tightly in hand, making sure not to jostle them too much. He checked his watch. The class should have been over one minute ago. Apparently, professors had no regard for poor men whose hearts were practically in their throats. He gritted his teeth and swallowed. He could be patient. He could wait a few minutes and not faint from the anxiety of the moment. He could -

 

The door swung open and students began pouring out.

 

Kai thanked his lucky stars that he was just that little bit taller than most people as he searched the crowd for a head of purple hair. Finally he spotted her, and he called out her name. “Krolia!”

 

She turned and graced him with a bemused but no less dazzling smile as she made her way towards him. She opened her mouth, presumably to greet him, but then caught sight of the flowers and instead pointed at them and asked, “What are those?”

 

Here it was. The moment of truth. He took a deep breath and held the bouquet out towards her. “They’re delphiniums. I got them for you. It’s not much but” - he swallowed before he choked on his own nervousness - “do you - do you see what I’m trying to say here? What the flowers say?” Oh God, he was a world-class coward. But a smart coward, because apparently it was now up to the delphiniums to say what he could not.

 

Krolia reached out tentatively and stroked the petals. Her brows furrowed. “I - my father told me about these - delphiniums, you said?” Kai nodded, and she stayed quiet for a few moments, clearly trying to remember what exactly her father had said about them. 

 

The next few seconds would be seared into Kai’s memory forever. Krolia’s face cleared up as she finally remembered her father’s words. She tilted her head, presumably processing what the situation at hand meant. And then - her expression turned somber. She glanced up at Kai, and in the most serious voice he had ever heard from her, she said, “I see.”

 

Kai was about to ask what exactly she saw, but then she gingerly took the flowers, and said, still in that solemn voice, “It’s rude not to accept gifts. But - I’m going to need time. And space. You understand.” Without waiting for a response, she walked away, letting the bouquet dangle limply from her fingers.

 

And Kai? Kai tried not to feel as if his world had just collapsed. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

* * *

 

“Wait,  _ what?!” _

 

“Keep your voice down, we’re not the only people here,” Keith said with a disapproving look. Lance stared at him incredulously. 

 

“You can’t tell me to keep my voice down when you just dropped  _ that  _ bombshell,” he said, nevertheless keeping his words at a furious whisper.

 

“Ok, I just want to make sure: you  _ do _ still remember that I’m telling you my parents’ love story, right?” Keith raised his eyebrows. “As in, my parents, who had me. In the natural way. They obviously end up together."

 

Lance crossed his arms and slouched back in his seat, a pout on his lips. “Well,  _ excuse me _ for getting invested.”

 

“Quit sulking.”

 

“I don’t  _ sulk. _ I  _ brood _ in a dignified manner,” Lance replied, complete with the snootiest look he could muster.

 

Keith just snorted.

 

* * *

 

The first day after being rejected, Kai admittedly avoided Krolia all he could. A stroke of misfortune dictated that that first day also happened to be the one day they had their one class together. Usually, they would spend it elbowing each other and making faces whenever the professor’s back was turned, but this time, they resolutely ignored each other and focused on the lesson completely.

 

It sucked. 

 

It sucked even more when he rushed out of the room as soon as the class was over, intent on going home and trying not to think about how usually, he and Krolia would head on over to one of their houses to do homework and study together.

 

He failed. He went home, threw himself on his bed, and sulked until he fell asleep. He woke up for a brief dinner, waved off his parents’ concerned questions, and then trudged back up to his room, where he went right back to sleep.

 

The next few days were a little easier, seeing as how they had wildly different schedules and usually only met up before and after classes. The hardest part was fighting off the urge to text her every few minutes, but he managed. Barely.

 

The weekend was the worst. It was  _ usually _ the best for nearly unrestricted Krolia time, for hanging out in the park, drinking coffees and eating pastries, going out for rides on her motorcycle...and now, he honestly had no idea what to do with himself. The only thing that kept him from falling into a depression was the fact that she had said she needed time. She hadn’t rejected his friendship, just his romantic overtures. He could deal with that. He could wait for her to come back to him, and they could pick up their friendship right where it left off, and he would bury his feelings deep, deep down and never bring them up again unless she wanted to.

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long. That Monday, he left his first class of the day and was on his way to the second one, when suddenly, someone fell into step beside him. He looked over - and there she was, giving him a tentative smile before she launched into a familiar diatribe on The Great Gatsby. A part of him winced internally, because although Krolia loved to hate on The Great Gatsby, he had a feeling that today she had chosen the topic simply because it was the easiest to fall back on. Something safe, tried and true. Nevertheless, he brushed the sting aside, because  _ this _ \- Krolia speaking as animatedly as she ever did in her low voice - this was what was important. 

 

It wasn’t easy for them to get back to where they were, friendship-wise. For a while, Krolia avoided talking about flowers at all costs, and Kai grew silent whenever the conversation came around to his aspirations of buying a car (really, his whole internal speculation on how a car would make him seem more reliable was about how people tended to want reliable significant others, and ok, he had had a lot of daydreams about holding Krolia’s hand over the console.) Their elbowing in their shared class had started up again pretty much immediately, but it was more subdued, less playful.

 

Kai wondered if he and Krolia would ever be able to comfortably look each other in the eye again.

 

But eventually, they did fall back into the familiar rhythm of their friendship - mostly, anyway. A few weeks after what Kai had privately taken to calling  _ The Rejection Affair, _ he and Krolia were walking around the park, talking and laughing. It was Krolia’s rich laughter that made Kai forget himself - in his joy, he unthinkingly slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, something he had not done since he had asked her out. She immediately stiffened up, and he took his arm back as quickly as if she had burned him. He tried not to feel hurt at how that made her relax.

 

Krolia crossed her arms and turned to him, meeting his gaze for a scant few seconds before letting her eyes dart away. She cleared her throat and said, “I would...appreciate...if you didn’t do that sort of thing.” She met his gaze once again, and this time she held it. “Just for some time. Just a little more time.”

 

He nodded earnestly. For some reason, that just seemed to make her feel worse: she closed her eyes, bit her lip, and sucked in a deep breath. He hastened to reassure her. “Take all the time you need, it’s completely fine. But just so you know - I wasn’t making a move on you or anything -”

 

“I know,” Krolia interrupted through clenched teeth, and Kai knew he had to be imagining the bitterness in her voice. He went on.

 

“So you have nothing to worry about, I  _ swear.” _

 

Krolia’s face abruptly softened, her jaw unclenching to let her mouth turn down into a frown, and her eyebrows slightly furrowing. She opened her mouth, then closed it again and gave him an appraising look. He stayed silent, waiting for her to get her thoughts together, though really, he didn’t understand why his little declaration would induce any confusion at all.

 

Finally, she spoke. “I - just. Clear something up for me.” She moved her hands in what he supposed was a  _ clearing the air _ sort of motion, and he took a moment to wonder at what could have the normally self-constrained Krolia so agitated that she would talk with her hands, before slowly nodding.

 

“What do you mean I have nothing to worry about? What would I have to worry about?” Her eyebrows furrowed even more. “My feeling aren’t  _ that _ delicate. You should know that by now.”

 

* * *

 

Lance could feel a slow smile splitting his face, but he didn’t care because  _ oh my God. _ He voiced the thought: “Oh my God oh my God  _ oh my GOD.” _

 

Keith was clearly holding back a grin of his own, but utterly failing, to Lance’s delight. “Shut up and let me finish the story, Lance. Finish your coffee before it gets cold.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

* * *

 

Kai could feel his face scrunching to match the look on Krolia’s face. “Yeah...I know. But you - you jumped away just now, when I put my arm around you, so I just thought…” He trailed off. Krolia took the opportunity to reply.

 

“Well, yes, I did, but that’s only because  _ you _ \- you know.”

 

Kai threw his arms outwards. “No. No I really, really don’t. I thought I did, but…” He sighed and let his arms fall back to his sides. “Just. Can you explain a little? Please?”

 

Krolia’s frown turned irritated and she crossed her arms. “What is there to explain? You let me know you didn’t feel the same, so -”

 

“Whoa there, hold it.” Krolia raised an eyebrow at him. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand and continued, because surely she didn’t mean…? “Didn’t feel the same about what? Because if we’re talking about the same thing, then it’s a really weird way to word it and you should really fix that.”

 

“Did you seriously interrupt me just to correct my speech patterns?”

 

“I’m just really confused!”

 

“Well, if you let me  _ finish speaking, _ then you wouldn’t be confused anymore, now would you?” She gave him a derisive look. He tamped down on the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Fine, fine, sorry. Go ahead.”

 

_ “As I was saying -”  _ (Kai let go of his restraint and let the full force of his eye roll hit her. She ignored it.) “- you don’t feel the same, so I needed a little space to get over you. I’m not there yet, but I’m working on it, ok? But that doesn’t mean you need to reassure me about ‘having nothing to worry about.’ I like flowers, but that doesn’t mean I  _ am  _ one.”

 

It was like angels had suddenly decided to bathe him in the glory of their light. He could hardly believe it. He had been  _ right. Krolia Cecilia Park-Lopez reciprocated his feelings. _ It was almost miraculous. 

 

Kai stood there, gazing at the girl of his dreams with what was probably a dumb, dazed look on his face. Krolia stared back at him, a blush slowly creeping across her own face. 

 

“Stop staring at me! I cannot  _ believe _ you made me say all that out loud. Couldn’t it have been enough for me to accept your rejection  _ silently?” _ She glared at him. “Kai.  _ Say something,  _ so we can never talk about this again.”

 

That snapped him out of it. He held out his hands in a placating gesture. “Hey, hey, Krolia, it’s not like that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Now who won’t let who finish talking?” She glared harder. He smiled. “I like you too. Not just as a friend.”

 

The glare was immediately wiped off Krolia’s face, replaced by something like wonder. A few moments passed in silence as she blinked at him and he smiled besottedly at her. Then: “Kai,” she said slowly, “if you’re going to say something idiotic like ‘not just as a friend, but also like a sister,’ then start running, because I will beat your ass to the ground.”

 

Kai couldn’t help but laugh. “No, definitely not like a sister, I promise. Jesus. I meant like a girlfriend. As in: will you be mine?”

 

* * *

 

“What did I tell you? Suave as  _ fuck.” _

 

“I’m going to take a page out of my mom’s book and beat  _ your _ ass to the ground.”

 

“Ok, ok, sorry. Chill. Please. Continue.”

 

* * *

 

For a moment, all Krolia did was widen her eyes and stare at him. Before Kai could get nervous though, she asked, “So...what about the delphiniums?”

 

Kai couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back and laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. All while Krolia looked at him bemusedly. Finally, he got a hold on himself and managed to say, “I ask you to be my girlfriend and  _ that’s  _ what you answer with?”

 

Krolia hmphed at him. “Well,  _ obviously _ I want to - stop looking so smug - so can you get to explaining?”

 

“Pushy.” Kai dodged the light punch she threw at him with a laugh. “Ok, ok. Well, you know. You like flowers and their meanings, so I wanted the flowers to do the talking with me.” He fought not to blush as he remembered that the flowers hadn’t talked  _ with  _ him so much as  _ for  _ him - and pretty badly at that.

 

“Yeah I got that part,” Krolia said, one elegant eyebrow arched. Kai very maturely did not make a mocking face in return.

 

“Well, that’s pretty much it. I put myself out there and you said you needed ‘time and space,’ which I - very reasonably - took to mean you didn’t want us to be anything other than friends.”

 

Krolia crossed her arms. “You lost me. I needed time and space because  _ you _ were telling me that you didn’t want us to be anything other than friends. That’s what delphiniums mean, Kai. Do your research.”

 

Kai gaped at her.  _ “Excuse me? _ I did my research! I spent days doing research, looking for the perfect flower. And I found it. Maybe - and I really cannot believe I’m saying this - maybe  _ you  _ should brush up on your flower knowledge. You know, since it’s so obviously lacking.”

 

* * *

 

“Lol burn.”

 

Keith squinted at him. “Did you...did you just say ‘LOL’ out loud?”

 

“I’m not even ashamed.”

 

* * *

 

Krolia narrowed her eyes at him. “Is this how you start all your relationships? Because arguing with you isn’t one of my turn ons, just so you know.”

 

Kai snorted. “Please, I  _ am _ your turn on.” At Krolia’s scowl, he hastened to say, “And you’re definitely mine, too. Seriously.” She rolled her eyes at him - a good sign. He sighed. “Look - why don’t you tell me what you think delphiniums mean, and where you got this information from. We'll go from there.”

 

“Well, my _father”_ - Kai tried not to wince; Krolia got all her love of flowers from her father, who worked at a greenhouse - “told me that they symbolize fun and levity. Light and breezy things. So I - _very reasonably_ \- assumed that that was how you felt about us. I thought you were letting me down nicely.”

 

* * *

 

“She got all that from some flowers?”

 

* * *

 

“You got all that from some flowers?”

 

Krolia scoffed. “I wouldn’t talk if I were you, considering you were the one who decided to convey a whole lot more with  _ some flowers.” _

 

Kai rubbed the back of his neck. “You got me there,” he mumbled sheepishly. In a clearer voice he said, “Forget I said that; I’m an idiot.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“But not about everything. Your dad knows a lot about plants, but he doesn’t know it all, and he doesn’t have a perfect memory. I’m telling you, I looked at  _ a lot _ of websites for this, and there’s more to delphiniums than what he said.”

 

As if she could sense that he was on the verge of spilling his heart out, her expression softened in a way that belied her teasing tone when she said, “Is that so? Enlighten me.”

 

Kai bit his lip. After a few moments, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out in a huge exhale. His eyes opened, and he made himself meet Krolia’s gaze and hold it. 

 

“You -” He cut himself off and swallowed. “You’re everything to me, Krolia. I’m not nearly as well-spoken as you are, but I’ll try to explain myself anyway, because why shouldn’t you know how I feel about you? I told you I did a lot of research, and it’s true. I wanted to make sure I got you the perfect flower, the one that, even if it couldn’t say it all, could say the most important parts. I would’ve gotten you every single flower that spoke of love or trust or desire or companionship and - and  _ everything _ , but I’m broke.” 

 

Krolia let out a breathy chuckle and he smiled shyly. He continued.

 

“So I had to be cheap. And then I found it: the perfect one. I almost couldn’t believe it because it just seemed too good to be true. Kind of like you.” He grabbed her hand impulsively, his shy smile widening into a delighted grin when she blushed and intertwined their fingers. “Delphiniums symbolize fun and levity, like you said. You make everything seem fun, and light, and breezy. Everything, even the normal, everyday stuff, is an adventure with you. That could be the metaphorical rose-colored glasses talking, but I think it's more that you - you're not loud, but you're  _ bold, _ and headstrong, and every day is like an amazing new challenge for you and God, I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful that makes you. It's so weird, because if anyone is both cynic and realist, it's gotta be you, but you make me an optimist.”

 

“You never needed my help to be that,” Krolia said, in a tone that was probably meant to be wry but missed the mark by a few thousand miles and ended up sounding smitten.

 

Kai laughed. “An idealist, then. You make me believe that ideals can become reality, simply by being you.”

 

Krolia made as if to speak, but Kai beat her to the punch. “I’m not done yet. Delphiniums also represent big-heartedness, and Krolia, you have the biggest heart I know. Yeah, you’re cautious and kind of suspicious about other people, but I’ve never seen anyone more ready to give everything they have to protect the ones that need it. You’re so damn compassionate it scares me sometimes, because I get to thinking that the one fire I wouldn’t be able to save you from is the one inside you. And yet...I wouldn’t have you any other way, honest to God.”

 

“There’s one more thing delphiniums stand for,” he said, gripping her hand more tightly. “And I like to think that it’s the most important one. These flowers stand for the things that make you lovable and irresistable, the things I love the most about you. But they also stand for that - the fact that I am deeply, madly, never-gonna-stop in love with you. Ardently attached, one might say.  _ That’s _ what I was trying to tell you that day. I wanted to know if you would be mine here and now, and if I had even the slightest chance of making you fall in love with me forever too.”

 

* * *

 

Lance leaned forward, a serious look on his face. “Did she propose to him right then and there? Because I definitely would’ve. You better be taking notes on how to woo someone, buddy.”

 

Keith stared at him, unamused. “No. No to all of that.”

 

* * *

 

Krolia stood there, eyes wide, unblinking, and just a little bit glossy. Before Kai could say anything, she pulled him towards her with the hand still in his grasp, while the other clutched at his chest. 

 

She kissed him. She kissed him and it was everything he had been waiting for and more. She kissed him and it was like he hadn’t truly known how to breath until now. She kissed him, and it was every cliche in the book and some that no one had even thought of yet.

 

She pulled back, just enough to stop kissing him but not enough that her lips stopped touching his. It was definitely one of the hottest, most intimate things Kai had ever experienced, and it took him a few seconds to realize that she was talking.

 

“...have skyrocketed. You -”

 

“Sorry I wasn’t listening. My brain was rebooting. What were you saying?”

 

She giggled. “I was just saying that my expectations? Have gone through the roof. You’re going to have to top this every year on our anniversary. For the rest of our lives. I hope you’re prepared.”

 

Kai grinned, already taking mental notes to add on to the fantasies and daydreams he had long since planned out. “Krolia, I am going to absolutely  _ ruin _ you for anyone else.”

 

“I'll believe it when I see it.”

 

He captured her lips in another kiss, keeping it slow and not-too-deep, for the sake of public decency.

 

In their years together from that point on, she  _ definitely _ saw it.

 

* * *

 

Lance sighed dreamily. “That was  _ beautiful. _ Ten out of ten, would listen again.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Keith said softly, very obviously trying to look unaffected by the compliment but failing miserably.

 

Lance adopted a faux-pensive look. “I guess it runs in the family,” he said, tapping his chin for extra effect.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Dramatic starts to love stories,” Lance replied, gesturing to himself and Keith. He winked in what he hoped was a roguish way.

 

Keith blushed. Lance beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith POV of a very brief section of story, and possibly the inspiration for yet another fic in this verse:
> 
> Lance leaned forward, a serious (and seriously cute) look on his face. “Did she propose to him right then and there? Because I definitely would’ve. You better be taking notes on how to woo someone, buddy.”
> 
> Keith stared at him, hoping his expression hid the amusement and fondness that flared up in his chest. “No. No to all of that,” he said, like a liar, for there may have been some mental note-taking involved. But Lance didn't need to know that right now.


End file.
